


Synopsis: Reunion

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Reunion

**REUNION**

He-e-e-e-s ba-a-a-ack! Kenny, from 'The Lamb.' The Immortal demon seed from hell, played so expertly by the late, talented, Myles Ferguson. This time we learn who helped shape his lovable teddy bear persona. He was taught by a pro. Someone we all know. 

We see a recurring Highlander theme - what we experience as children shapes us and makes us what we are. 

In this one Kenny teams up with another of MacLeod's old K'Immie friends, Terrence Kincaid. Every time Mac saves the head of one these bozos, they turn on him. Next episode, the same thing happens. 

A pregnant Anne gets to meet Amanda. Triple A. Anne, Amanda, and Awkward. 

_New characters:_

**TERRENCE KINCAID** \- Immortal sea captain, Mac served on his ship during the late 18th century, saved his life when his crew mutinied. 

**MERRIMAN** \- an unlucky crew member. 

* * *

Recap From 'The Lamb' 

Richie and Mac-   
Find a scared little kid,   
Down by the docks-   
In the shack where he's hid.   
Kenny's Immortal,   
He appears to be ten,   
Says he's fourteen,   
So, they take him in. 

An innocent face,   
But a venomous heart,   
He tries to drive Mac-   
And Anne Lindsey apart.   
Joe fills them in,   
'He's as cute as gangrene,   
His age is more like-   
Eight hundred fourteen.' 

'His M.O. is this...   
He is hiding and scared,   
His teacher was killed,   
Now he's lost, unprepared,   
So weak and defenseless,   
His plea strikes a chord,   
But when your back's turned,   
He is there with a sword.' 

Richie came close-   
To losing his head,   
Kenny felt Mac-   
And retreated, instead.   
Dallman Ross was a victim,   
He could not forgive.   
He warned Mac, 'He'll use you,   
You _can't_ let him live.' 

Indoor Hospital Parking Garage 

When Mac found him out,   
Kenny took off and ran,   
Now he's back in the place-   
Where he once attacked Anne.   
This time he's the prey,   
Stalked by Terrence Kincaid,   
With his arm badly cut-   
Kenny searches for aid. 

The Hospital 

'Help me!' He runs-   
As fast as he can,   
Crashing smack into-   
That same Dr. Anne.   
No enemy now-   
She's his key to survival.   
She copes very well-   
With his sudden arrival. 

'What happened to you?'   
'I fell...' Kenny lies,   
While outside, Kincaid-   
Deprived of his prize-   
Slashes wire cables,   
Now power has died,   
Although lights go out-   
Anne takes it in stride. 

'Power failure...it happens,   
Let's look at that arm'   
(MacLeod never warned her,   
This brat wished her harm).   
She covers the wound,   
'Now you wait right here,'   
_'Don't leave me alone!'_   
He's staring with fear. 

Anne follows his stare-   
She sees a large man.   
Kincaid notes her interest,   
He leaves while he can.   
'Kenny, you know that guy?'   
'Never seen him before.'   
She checks Kenny's arm,   
He'll need stitches, for sure. 

The wound is all healed!   
Only once did she see this.   
'My G-d, you're like Duncan!   
You're exactly like he is.   
I know you're Immortal,   
If another's around,   
You'll be safe in the chapel,   
It is on Holy Ground.' 

She doesn't think Kenny-   
Should be left alone,   
She asks a nurse friend-   
To get Mac on the phone,   
'Tell him it's urgent,'   
But Anne does not see,   
Kincaid is still there,   
Watching her doggedly. 

Later 

Mac rushed to Anne's side.   
'You all right? Baby, too?'   
Anne says, 'It's your cousin.   
That's why I called you.'   
Mac can't understand,   
Her meaning's not clear.   
'The one from Wisconsin.'   
He groans, 'Kenny's _here_?' 

She accompanies Mac,   
To the chapel they go,   
Kenny is hiding,   
Mac calls, 'Say hello.'   
Kenny: 'Why'd you call HIM?   
You said you would help,   
He'll just take my head,'   
Says the ungrateful whelp. 

'If I wanted your head,   
I'd have it by now.'   
Anne objects, 'He needs help!'   
Mac: 'He's trouble...And how!   
But I'll keep him safe,   
Till he gets on a plane.'   
'I won't go,' says Kenny,   
'I'm not that insane.' 

'Have it your way,' smiles Mac   
And he cheerfully leaves.   
Kenny can fend-   
For himself, Mac believes.   
Out in the hall-   
He's assailed by the Buzz,   
Terrence Kincaid!   
What a rough time that was! 

Flashback, South Pacific, 1778 

They've rowed from their vessel-   
With high expectations-   
That they could augment-   
Their dwindling rations.   
The crew, nearly starving,   
Their ship, hauling freight,   
Kincaid is their captain,   
Mac the pilot, first mate. 

But the island's deserted,   
Hot, barren, and dry.   
Its one brackish pool-   
Catches Merriman's eye.   
In spite of Mac's warning,   
Too thirsty to think,   
He kneels by the puddle,   
But it's not fit to drink. 

'Down with this voyage!   
Back to China, I say!'   
He rushes Kincaid,   
Mac steps in his way.   
Kincaid aims his pistol,   
Mac tries some appeasin'   
'No need for that, Captain,   
This sailor's seen reason.' 

The captain agrees,   
But when Mac walks ahead,   
Kincaid turns and shoots,   
Merriman drops down dead.   
'There'll be no turning back,   
While I still command!   
Go back to the boat,   
Leave his corpse in the sand.' 

'You'd no cause to kill him!'   
Mac argues with fervor,   
No longer will he-   
Be a silent observer.   
'Why can't we take time-   
To re-stock some food?'   
MacLeod feels the tension,   
The crew's angry mood. 

'There's no turning back!   
My cargo arrives-   
On time! No defaults-   
Just to save a few lives.'   
This is the last straw,   
All fear disappears,   
They disarm Kincaid,   
They are now mutineers. 

They push his head down,   
A sword raised above it,   
'No!' yells MacLeod,   
Knowing what will come of it,   
'Leave him to suffer,   
As he wanted _us_ to,   
Marooned and abandoned.   
That's fitting to do.' 

'Don't leave me here, Duncan!'   
The wretched man wails.   
'Be thankful your head's on,'   
Calls Mac as he sails.   
'There's no food or water,'   
Kincaid howls aloud.   
His last screams, a curse-   
On Duncan MacLeod! 

Hospital Hallway 

Mac walks toward Kincaid,   
He will speak to the man,   
But he feels Kenny's Buzz,   
Now protected by Anne.   
'Please help him, Duncan,   
He's just a small boy.'   
'Eight hundred years old,'   
Mac states with no joy. 

'Him or me, Kenny...Choose.'   
Kenny looks at Kincaid.   
In his warped little heart-   
The choice has been made.   
He'll be safe with MacLeod.   
He and Anne are such fools.   
He'll bide his time,   
Soon they'll play by HIS rules. 

The Dojo Elevator 

They stand far apart-   
As the lift slowly rises.   
Each wants to avert-   
Unpleasant surprises.   
'I didn't mean-   
To come back here, you know   
I was just running,   
Had nowhere to go.' 

Mac: 'After one night-   
Your stay's at an end.'   
Kenny senses a Buzz,   
'Relax, she's a friend...   
She isn't like that,   
There will be no surprise.'   
'We're-all of us-like that,   
Don't you realize?' 

Mac recalls his harsh words-   
To Rich, with misgiving.   
'You're learning to fight-   
You will kill to keep living.   
Kenny's doing the same,   
To him, we're a threat,   
There Can Be Only One.   
We must never forget!' 

The Loft 

Kenny stands behind Mac,   
Amanda is cooking,   
She turns to MacLeod,   
Her eyes widen, looking.   
'Kenneth?'... 'Amanda?'   
They embrace, hugging kissing,   
MacLeod stands aside,   
Thinks...'What am I missing?' 

Later 

The three sit at dinner,   
Amanda is beaming,   
'It's lovely, like family.'   
Mac's quietly steaming.   
He excuses himself,   
His appetite wrecked,   
Kenny grabs MacLeod's plate,   
Leaving her to reflect. 

Flashback, England, 1182 

She found him, an orphan,   
His face streaked with tears.   
Normans slaughtered his 'parents,'   
He could still hear their jeers.   
Kenneth showed her the wound-   
Where the pigs stabbed his chest,   
'But it's gone away, now,'   
'I know,' she expressed. 

Calmly and gently-   
She told him his fate.   
He'd never look older,   
He'd remain in that state.   
She would teach him the way-   
To insure his defense.   
His weapons-his brain,   
And his child's innocence. 

He was so young-   
To have seen such perversion.   
The folks he loved most-   
Massacred for diversion.   
His cries went unheeded,   
Though he posed them no threat,   
They killed him, as well,   
He would never forget. 

One Year Later 

The live in the woods,   
They can vanish like specters,   
He and Amanda-   
Ambushing tax collectors.   
She's made him a thief,   
He lives by deception,   
Kenneth's been the best pupil-   
She's met, without question. 

One day, in the tent-   
Amanda lies sleeping.   
Kenneth hears men approach,   
Through the bushes, he's peeping.   
The Normans have searched-   
For the pair night and day.   
Now Amanda is trapped,   
She cannot get away. 

The gold coins she claims-   
She earned, selling bread,   
'I'm a very good baker,'   
But they want her dead.   
First, they will rape her,   
But the Sheriff will find-   
That her knee in his groin-   
Soon changes his mind. 

They hang poor Amanda.   
Kenneth looks as she swings,   
Then he scampers away,   
His fear gives him wings.   
He's spotted, but they-   
Are no match for his speed.   
After all, he's a boy,   
Why pay him much heed? 

The Loft, Present Day 

Amanda looks down,   
Gently strokes Kenny's hair,   
'Poor little guy,   
Being chased everywhere.'   
He's asleep on Mac's couch,   
Soft features so mild,   
The nearest she'll come-   
To having a child. 

Preparing for bed-   
Mac's quick to admit,   
He doesn't like Kenny,   
Not one little bit.   
But Amanda's unfazed,   
She knows where to touch-   
As she purrs and caresses...   
'I've never asked much...' 

'Please let him stay-   
'Til Kincaid has gone.   
Humor me...please,   
This favor-just one.'   
Of course, MacLeod melts,   
But he pulls his sword near,   
She says, 'You won't need that.'   
Mac: 'Humor me, dear.' 

Kenny lies thoughtful-   
Hatching his plan.   
Recalling with glee-   
How he almost killed Anne...   
He had MacLeod trapped,   
Almost cut off his head,   
The force of his hatred-   
Stirs Mac in his bed. 

Next Day, The Street 

Kenny helps carry bags-   
Groceries from the store,   
While he quizzes Amanda,   
Questions, galore.   
He bitterly learns-   
After interrogation-   
MacLeod has Amanda's-   
Absolute adoration. 

With MacLeod as his rival,   
He will need all his skill.   
He will also need help-   
To set up the kill.   
His evil mind plots-   
A devious attack.   
He surrenders the bags-   
'Gotta go...Be right back!' 

The Docks 

Kincaid's men load cargo-   
As they were assigned.   
But the Buzz warns nearby-   
There is one of his kind.   
When he glimpses MacLeod.   
His contempt's plain to see.   
He's never recovered-   
From that mutiny. 

'They wanted your head,   
I gave you your life.'   
'The hunger and thirst-   
Were worse than the knife.   
When the rats and the snakes-   
And the flies were all eaten-   
I starved, died, revived-   
It kept on repeatin'.' 

'You gave me no choice.'   
'You should have killed me!'   
They both draw their swords.   
A fight it will be.   
But Kincaid's hired hands-   
Hear the noisy confusion,   
Their presence intrudes-   
Bringing it to conclusion. 

Mac feels an Immortal,   
Could it be Kenny?   
He searches for signs,   
But there aren't any.   
Later, Kincaid-   
Wonders-whom does he feel?   
Kenny's come out to play-   
'Let's Make a Deal.' 

'It's MacLeod's head you want,   
I'll help you to get him.   
We'll do it together,   
I know how to net him.   
Kincaid looks askance-   
At this slick little rat,   
He might have an excellent-   
Idea, at that. 

The Loft 

Amanda's been anxious-   
Since Kenny ran off.   
Duncan's no help,   
All _he_ does is scoff.   
But someone IS coming,   
They feel that vibration,   
Kenny's adding some spice-   
To their odd situation. 

He's brought Dr. Anne!   
'He insisted I come.'   
'How thoughtful,' squirms Duncan   
Devoid of aplomb.   
Stiff introductions-   
Are awkward and strained.   
Very little of Mac's-   
Dignity has remained. 

Kenny's not finished,   
He must one-up Mac,   
He pulls a bouquet,   
From behind his back.   
'They're for Amanda.'   
He's scored a big hit.   
Now Mac's had enough-   
Of this impudent sh-t! 

'There was an Immortal-   
At the docks with Kincaid.'   
'Not me.' Kenny lies   
'Of him, I'm afraid.'   
'Let's go,'Duncan says,   
'For a nice little walk.'   
'He's scared,' begs Amanda.   
'We're just going to talk.' 

Down to the dojo,   
Kenny screams all the way.   
Mac knows his game,   
Refuses to play.   
'If you hurt me, she'll kill you,'   
Kenny jeers, 'I'm her son...   
'You're a guy that she screws,   
I'm the important one.' 

Mac laughs, 'I can see-   
By the docks, you were creeping   
There is tar on your shoes,   
Some secret you're keeping.   
You're no little kid,   
Come for me...and you're dead.'   
Kenny says, 'Drop your guard-   
And I'll cut off your head!' 

Up In the Loft 

The ladies are bonding,   
Now at ease with each other,   
Anne's looking forward-   
To being a mother.   
Amanda seems wistful,   
One joy's that's denied her-   
Is having a baby,   
A new life, inside her. 

Sipping coffee, they chat-   
Just as normal gals do,   
They forget who they are-   
For a moment or two.   
Talk of death and beheading-   
Can wait for a while,   
As they become friends-   
It feels good to smile. 

Later 

When Kenny left Mac-   
He never came home.   
Now Amanda is pacing...   
Where did her boy roam?   
The telephone rings,   
'Amanda! Come find me!   
Tell Duncan, I'm sorry-   
Kincaid's right behind me!' 

Kenny hangs up.   
They are close to the wharf,   
Kincaid snarls, 'I don't want-   
The WOMAN...you dwarf!'   
'MacLeod will be here.'   
(Kenny knows him just fine.)   
'He's _yours_...but remember-   
Amanda's all _mine._ ' 

The Docks 

Her boy is in trouble,   
Amanda has flown.   
But Duncan won't let her-   
Face danger, alone.   
He followed her here,   
Kenny knew that he would.   
'He'll use you, Amanda,   
This kid is no good.' 

'He's a little con man,   
Taking heads, his sole aim   
'Not _mine,_ ' says Amanda,   
'Yours, mine...all the same.'   
'Whatever he is-   
I helped him to be,'   
Just then, Kenny calls-   
'Amanda! Help me!' 

They sense an Immortal,   
'It's Kincaid,' says Mac.   
'Amanda, be careful...   
And please...watch my back.'   
Their paths now diverge,   
Each one holds a blade,   
Amanda seeks Kenny.   
Mac looks for Kincaid. 

The Ever-Present Warehouse 

The sea captain's waiting,   
Mac's reluctant, but ready.   
'Let's get it over.'   
His sword arm is steady.   
The battle begins-   
But above, out of sight-   
Kenny clutches the wheel-   
To a steam valve...real tight. 

MacLeod is maneuvered-   
To just the right place.   
Kenny opens the valve,   
Steam scalds Duncan's face!   
Blinded, in pain-   
His sword slashes air.   
He's at Kincaid's mercy.   
Kenny's dream, Mac's nightmare. 

To Amanda, Mac looks-   
Like a powerless pup.   
She advances on Kenny,   
'You set him up!'   
'It wasn't my fault!   
Kincaid forced me to!'   
Below, Kincaid gloats,   
Vengeance long overdue. 

He plays with the Highlander,   
Knowing he's blind,   
He circles MacLeod,   
Slashing him from behind.   
'You will die slowly.'   
He cuts Duncan's leg,   
He'd be in heaven,   
If Duncan would beg. 

Kenny warns Amanda-   
'You can't interfere.'   
That didn't stop _HIM_ \-   
(The sweet little dear).   
Mac needs no help,   
His instincts are true.   
Kincaid's thrust is turned-   
So he runs _himself_ through. 

Kincaid's head is history,   
The Quickening begins.   
While Amanda's transfixed,   
Kenny just grins.   
He handcuffs her wrists-   
To the wheel! He's incredible!   
Then he gives her a kiss,   
Decidedly Oedipal. 

'Take these off!' yells Amanda,   
Kenny runs down to Mac,   
He'll take MacLeod's head,   
Before his strength's back.   
MacLeod's weak and dazed,   
Barely hears Kenny call-   
'The bigger they are...   
The harder they fall.' 

'Do it, you're next.'   
On the floor, handcuffs lying,   
Kenny tries his kid act,   
But Amanda's not buying.   
He sees she is serious,   
Wisely takes off for cover,   
The two lovers leave,   
Holding on to each other. 

The Loft 

Amanda is primping-   
In front of the mirror.   
Mac feels he can offer-   
A morsel to cheer her.   
He kisses her neck,   
Tantalizing hors d'oeuvre,   
The rest of the meal,   
He will hold in reserve. 

She pauses, mid-kiss,   
At her watch, takes a glance.   
Mac inquires, 'Are you bored?'   
He's primed for romance.   
Amanda's awaiting-   
A visitor....who?   
Mac's flustered. It's Anne!   
'Wasn't expecting you.' 

'I still have your key.'   
She is quick to return it.   
Mac's romantic urge?   
He's forced to adjourn it.   
'We have lots in common,'   
The ladies confess.   
What will they discuss?   
He is fearful to guess. 

Awkward and shirtless,   
He waves goodbye meekly.   
'Don't wait up, MacLeod.'   
Amanda coos sweetly.   
He clutches his shirt,   
His plans all askew.   
When his women team up...   
What's a Scotsman to do? 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**From _Under the Kilt_ , from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Ken Gord, Producer   
"Mike Preston, who played the captain, was in one of the best b-movies ever made, 'Road Warrior'. He was the leader of the good guys. And because I am a real 'Road Warrior' buff, I was really happy to get Mike, so I could ask him 'Road Warrior' stories." 

~ The Colonel   
  
---


End file.
